Ragnarok: POP
by Wings Of Alundra
Summary: originally this story was called iro: guild wars but i figured the new name Ragnarok: Pain Or Pleasure made more sense, this is a story thats in a sense of progress and im planing for it to have at least 12 episodes but i will expand if needed.
1. Chapter 1

IRO: Guild Wars

Wing, Seek, Phillee, Kitty, Nechozim and Delta are all sat around the fireplace in the Fullmetal Dragon Guild Castle in Luina, Phillee asks one of those annoying questions that only a child knows to ask, "dad, how did you and mommy meet", Wing is so shocked he nearly chokes on a cookie and delta burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and phillee just scowls at delta, "oh god what a question, um lets see now", Wing clears his throat from the cookie, "well years ago before you 2 were born Eternity, Fullmetal Dragons and Pain were all allies, your mother was still a young merchant back then but a proud and respected leader, none the less it wasn't until we all went on a small expedition deep into payon cave that we met", Delta is still laughing his head off, "oh god I'm so sorry it's my fault. Ha ha ha it's my fault they met", "yeah well it had appeared that all the monsters were coming towards me and your mother and had backed us both into a corner so Delta boxed us into some fire walls. Although the monsters were dieing on impact we were stuck there for a while so we got to talking and something about her made my heart skip a beat, it was like love at first sight", Seek sighs in awe, "how romantic!!", Wing raises an eyebrow at seek and carries on with the story, " in the months following we were always together, then a small while after the wedding we had two beautiful twin daughters, and we loved you very much. But something changed when she became an alchemist, she became obsessed with her work always making potions and new radical ideas. Those ideas made her very unpopular with a lot of people but she gained the interest of her first captain the priest Ghandi, before we knew it Eternity and Fullmetal Dragons were declared as enemies of Pain, for some reason she now despised me and without discussion we all saw it in your best interest for you two to stay with us", Seek and Phillee both smile, "yeah your like the life and souls of FMD, your both like little sisters to me and Nechozim", Kitty speaks up from one of the couches cuddling close to Nechozim,. Wing smiles and gets up from his seat and walks out onto one of the balconies and looks up at the starlit sky and the crescent moon and sighs, "uncle Delta?", Seek turns to Delta, "yes Seek?", he says remembering the good old days, "have you ever been in love?", this time both Kitty and Nechozim laugh hysterically and Delta frowns, "no I haven't, isn't it your bed time yet?", both Seek and Phillee unleash huge puppy dog eyes in an attempt to stay up a bit longer, "that might work on your dad, but not me. Go and say night to your dad and get to bed you lil rascals", Seek and Phillee get up and run to Wing and hug him, "goodnight daddy", "if we had to choose between you and mommy you'd win hands down", "thank you Seek, thank you Phillee. Sleep well and I will see you in the morning", wing kisses the tops of their heads and they rush off to bed, as Wing turns back around he sees Longevity and his wife Yvonne sitting on one of the river banks and then he sighs, Delta walks up behind him, "don't worry mate , you'll find the right one, some day", "I've already found the right one", "really when do I get to meet her", Wing points randomly out of the balcony and Delta runs to the edge and looks frantically, "where I don't see her", Wing slaps Delta round the back of the head, "your meant to be a wizard, you know full of intelligence", "commen sense and intelligence have nothing in commen", "thank you for prooving my point", "your welcome", Wing sighs to himself again, "hey look the GM's are putting up the next War Of Emperium times, "watch the castle and the girls, Kitty's in charge. Im gonna check the times for W.O.E", Kitty sort of nods falling asleep in Nechozims arms.  
Wing jumps from the balcony and bounces from wall to wall all the way down to the ground safely and lands on the edge of the fountain inside the castle walls and wobbles as if to fall in, Delta waits in anticipation wanting him to fall in and throws a small soul strike at Wing to nudge him in and Wing balances out and walks away as the soul strike misses and Wing turns round and sticks his tongue out at Delta knowing he'd try something like that, Delta hit's the balcony with his fist and then looks at his hand and moans in pain blowing on it. Wing walks out to the billboard to find Longevity and Yvonne are already looking at the W.O.E times, "so when do we get to trounce some more invaders", "is tomorrow close enough for you", Longevity says as he looks back to Wing, "I take it you will be defending?", "yeah seek and phillee like this castle", "hey are you guys having a party up in your castle?", Yvonne says looking up at Fullmetal Dragons guild castle behind Longevity and Wing, "no why?", "cause that's one hell of a light show", with that hint of something being up both Long and Wing turn round to see Delta and Kitty casting Firewalls and Jupitel Thunders and then them both freezing solid, "oh crap", Wing starts running for the castle as Yvonne casts agility up on Wing and within seconds he's standing beside the fireplace seeing Delta and Kitty frozen in ice he runs up to Seek and Phillee's room to see a Pain wizard carrying Seek and Phillee through a warp portal and Nechozim fighting Crash Mclarsen and Ghandi of pain, "hah your too late Wing, if you want them back come to the castle tomorrow during W.O.E, Ladycat looks forwards to your arrival. You may bring one other. Anymore and you'll never see them again", wing goes to strike Ghandi and Ghandi pulls Crash through the portal and it closes behind them.

"Surely it's a trap", "I don't care I'm going to get my daughters back and that's final", Long, Delta, Yvonne, Nechozim, Kitty, Alexiel, Bugsy, Devil, Niight Elff and Wing are sat in the conference room Discussing the situation before W.O.E, "at least let Necho or Niight go with you", "no I need Necho here to defend, besides I've already called in the Angel of Fullmetal", "wait he's for real, I thought he was just a rumor", Bugsy speaks out in surprise, "the hunter who only uses steel arrows and has his bow wound up so tight only he's able to use it, oh god what was his name?", "my name is Alundra", everyone jumps not hearing him come in, "I scouted Pains castle before coming here, no guardian armours, a lot of priests, a knight, a rogue and Ladycat herself. No sign of your daughters", "we don't engage until we know their safe, we have ten minutes before W.O.E starts, as soon as we have them I'll get Phillee to warp us straight back. I understand if you want to go claim your castle back from Lemmings with Sapient, all I ask is you spare Necho for here", "agreed, Necho you have your orders", "yes sir", Kitty I leave you in charge, the others should be here in a few minutes if you need help just call Long and try and hold the place till I get back", "you got it boss!", "Good Luck Everyone, Now Lets Kick Emperium Butt", everyone cheers as Alexiel opens a warp portal for Wing and Alundra to the Valkyrie Realms in Prontera.

Wing and Alundra are stood in front of Pains castle, "so you got a plan?", Alundra says as he readies 2 arrows from the 3 quivers of steel arrows on his back and his hawk flies round the top of the castle twice, "just the usual. Go in, see what she wants, say no, kick her ass, get the girls and get back to the castle in time to kick some more ass", "okay you lead and I'll cover you", "ha ha ha, your enthusiasm fuels me", they laugh amongst themselves but turn serious as they enter the castle after Alundras hawk comes back to sit on his shoulder, the knight and rogue are standing in one of the halls protecting the castle from other intruders and allow Wing and Alundra to pass into the great hall where Ladycat is waiting for them upon her throne at the back of the room with Kyori and Ghandi are standing either side of her throne and the 2 priestesses are holding Seek and Phillee, "daddy stay back, it's a trap!!", "shut up you lil brats. Mommy wants daddy to play a little game", "Let them go Ladycat", "all in due time, what's wrong not happy to see me snuggle bunny", wing scowls at Lady cat while all four priests laugh and even Alundra cracks a smile, "don't act like nothings happened", "don't act like you hate me!!", "what?", "oh come on its even obvious to our children that you still hold feelings for me", wing turns red in the face, "release the girls or else!", "or else what you'll throw a tantrum", "or else even your priests wont be able to protect you from me", Ladycat smirks and raises her hand showing five dead branches, "defeat these five monsters and win your daughters back", Wing looks to Alundra and Alundra nods putting a hand on one of his quivers.

Ladycat snaps all five branches and an orc lady, a mastering, a thara frog, a soldier skeleton and a zombie appears in front of Wing and Alundra. Wing simply steps aside and Alundra unleashes a huge volley of arrows using the arrow shower skill killing all five monsters with ease and Ladycat doesn't even flinch as an arrow strays from the fight and lands in her throne next to her ear, "you've had your fun now let them go", Ladycat waves and the Gemini Priestesses let the girls go. Both of them run to their father, "thank god your both okay", "we were so scared!!", "its ok now girls, daddy's here", "This isn't over Wing", "Phillee open a portal home", phillee nods and does as her father says, Kyori walks forwards out of anger for disrespecting his master and Ladycat stops him as both Ladycat and Wing are both eye locked on each other. The portal opens, "go quick", says Wing and Seek and Alundra run through the portal, Wing takes Phillee's hand, "I used to love the girl you once were not the person you've become, I know what your after and I'm not going to give you the pleasure of exploiting my secrets", "Wing!!, Your Secrets Will Be Mine", Ladycat Snarls at Wing as he leads Phillee through the portal.

"yeah we are okay, she only wanted to know something about a signature move. I didn't understand", Nechozim and Kitty are examining Seek as Phillee and Wing appear from the portal, "everything okay here", "yeah just a few raids from Brave Arcadia and teesur, suirgi I cant say their name", "tsurugi onken", Nechozim finishes Kitty off for her, "thank you baby, Alundra's gone up to the watch towers with Cassie and Eternity have scored a castle", "excellent where?", "right next door", "wicked War Of Emperium is still young. Bring on the no hopers", everyone laughs at Wings love for fighting, " who are we?", everyone shouts together, "FULLMETAL DRAGONS".

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

_IRO: Guild Wars_

_Data 2 ... The Race_

_"I Ghostfenix challenge any and all assasins for a race in the Alde Baran Labyrinth at 3 in the afternoon of thursday, any who wish to participate there will be a meeting south of the clocktower at noon on the same day", Nechozim reads out a notice while Wing and Delta are looking at some new headgears a merchant is selling nearby, "I love this angel helm im so getting myself one of these one day", " i dunno i kinda like this circlet and gasmask combo", "guys are you listening?", "race for sins today, meeting in an hour. got it!!", Nechozim blinks in shock, " a race is a race, Ghost does it whenever he gets a new agility up item", "i swear hes got an ego like a balloon", "i don't understand", wing and delta get up and walk with nechozim to a nearby juice bar, "Ghost lives to show off and try and proove himself to everyone else that hes the fastest sin alive", "yeah and when he does he never lets you forget it!", "oh, you still gonna go", "yeah, just dont forget to update your spawn point with the local kafra girl", suddenly delta start giggleing all girly, wing and nechozim raise a brow at each other then look at delta, " oi delta shut up your drawing attention to yourself", "i got a date with the kafra girl in geffen", wing starts laughing, necho looks at wing weirdly, "is that the one with the long black hair and the glasses?", " yeah the glasses give her that really intelligent look..."," wing why are you laughing?", " Delta's been lead on again, he does this every now and then. kafra girls arent allowed to date. he organizes a huge dinner and everything, the kafra girl says yes to humor him cus everyone knows they cant date no matter how flirtatious they are, then get's stood up and faces a 75k bill for everything hes ordered", throughout the time wing has explained everything to nechozim, delta's been dreaming of his date, " hahaha poor delta", "well I guess we'd better get to that meeting, catch ya later bro", "seeya delta", "bye guys", nechozim walk up the hill and up a small flight of stairs to the clock tower and save at the kafra girl and notice a load of game moderaters with ghost fenix at the bottom of the slope and realise theres only one other assasin there waiting, "hey look its niight", sure enough it's niight from eternity, they go and join niight waiting for the meeting, " are we the only ones for this meeting", "looks like it guys!!", just as she says it an acolyte run past with ruwach on and uncloaks 15 to 20 assasins gathered on the slope, the 3 of them show the omg emoticon as thier jaws drop to the ground. The clock tower lets everyone know its 12 noon and Ghostfenix calls order among the assasins as a few more show up, "thank you all for coming to my challenge, the GM's have a greed to make this an official event and have also prepared to supply prizes, you can participate as a team or solo, the choice is yours the first sin or team to the bottom of the labyrinth wins and there will be monsters in there so be careful and good luck the race starts in 2 hours and 50 mins. any questions feel free to ask the GM's. see you all on the starting line", "lets us three go together as a team and share the prizes", "ok but what do we call the party?", Necho yells out, " SKELLY SLAYERS ", "no we should be called Sins 2 Society", "why that wing?", asks niight, " society says that sins are loners by nature, but im never alone when ive got friends, so i dont agree with society", "hmm sins 2 society, S2S yeah sounds cool", "then were agreed Team S2S is made", " so what do we do for then next 2 hours and 45 mins?", "uh...", the 3 of them laugh then look at each other, "I dunno about you guys but I said I'd meet seek and phillie here in a lil while, so I'm gonna stay here", wing jumps up on the wall and lays down looking up at the cloudy sky, "well I guess I'll go help kitty for a lil while, I'll be back in about 2 hours", "okay necho", "well I got nothing better to do. guess I'll go shopping", wing laughs to himself as niight walks away on her shopping spree and necho runs off to help kitty, wing shifts his orc helm to cover his face as he sleeps in the midday sun._

_Seek and Phillee find thier father on the wall asleep and can tell its him by the way he snores and whistles at the same time, "well at least we know what drove mum insane!!!", "hehehe, you know its your turn to wake him, i woke him last time", seek scowls at phillee for stating the obvious as shes slowly creeping towards him, seek pokesher father in the ribs and wing just scrathces himself then rolls over off the wall and curls up on the grass still asleep, "hmph, fine you asked for it dad", phillee looks wide eyed at seek knowing exactly what shes gonna do and runs to hide behind the kafra girl at the top of the slope, seek closes her eyes and readies her arc wand and sets her feet apart as a small flash of light builds a blue aura around her from the ground, "LIGHTNING BOLT", after 3 seconds a single bolt of lightning shoots off the top of her arc wand into the air then back down onto her fathers bum, "OW", seek smiles innocently as wing rises up from behind the wall with a twitch in his right eye and an evil grin on his face, "good morning daddy, sleep well?", "dont you worry I'll get you back one of these days", seek giggles and phillee comes out from behind the kafra girl and wing grabs hi orc helm and put his back on his head as he climbs back over the wall, "necho, niight and i have entered todays race", "cool good luck dad", "yeah go for the gold dad take no prisoners", "thanks girls", "oh dad the kafra corp finally got your delivery from grandma in lighthalzen", phillie gets a small box out of her satchel and gives it to her father, "about time", wing tear through the wrapping and opens a small box to reveal a rosary and 10 yggdrasil leaves, "ok i know what the rosary is for but whats the funky leaves for dad", wing slips the rosary over his neck and tucks it under his shirt, "these funky leaves as you put it can bring you back to life before you respawn, pretty useful if your in a party or a long way from home", "sweeeet", "so what have you 2 been up to today?", "not much...", "we joined a party in payon cave, theres been an over massing of sohee's lately, but dont worry dad theres plenty left for you", "hahaha, you girls know me to well. heres your pocket money", wing gives them both a small envelope with money inside and a yggdrasil leaf each, they both kiss him on the cheek and both get a static shock as hes still charged from seeks lightning bolt, wing waves as they head off towards the castle._

_wing looks up at the clocktower, theres an hour until the race and so he starts looking in his bag, niight walks round the corner and sees wing rummeging, "what up wing you look like you've lost something?", "nah just sorting out my dead weight to put into storage before we head to the labyrinth", wing looks up for a second and nearly falls back, grips the wall then holds his chest as his heart is pounding out of his chest, " whats going on? who are you and what have you done with the real niight?", niight is shocked, "what do you mean wing its me", " you have ONE bag of shopping and yu have a poring on your head", "oh that i didnt have as much money as i thought i had, but this yeah isn't it just darling . i fell in love with it as soon as i saw it", "next you'll be raising one as a pet", niight turns away as if she already has the egg, "hehe... yeah like that would ever happen...hehe", "you scare me sometimes, anyways necho should be back soon", niight nods and goes to put her stuff into storage and wing yawns and stretches some contemplating using an awake potion or to wait until the race starts, necho taps him on the shoulder and wing throws the awake potion he just got out of his bag into the air and starts fumbling trying to catch it. niight laughs hysterically and kitty appears out of nowhere and catches the awake potion, "sigh... thanks kitty", "no problem boss, good luck in the race ill be waiting with subGM04 outside the labyrinth, talking of which shouldnt we be like leaving", wing, necho and niight all look up at the clock tower as it clicks to 2:45, wing jumps up off the wall and straightens himself out as they all head south to the labyrinth and notice the tall grass rustling around them as cloaked sins run past them._

_people start to appear at the entrance to the labyrinth as the gm's clear it of non assasins, ghostfenix calls together some order for silence, "ok people to clear up any misconceptions about the warps they are completely random, there is no order in which the rooms you go to, also if you choose to go in as a party you needn't worry about getting split up. a party that goes together warps together. the prizes await you, on the sound of the bell the race will begin", ghostfenix joins the other sins on the starting line, necho niight and wing also joine the line up and kitty stands with the gm's and does a kiss emoticon at necho and every other sin on the starting line does it back, necho growls hearing the puckering of lips aimed at his girlfriend and kitty giggles as the bell sounds to mark the start of the race. all the assasins leave dust clouds as they all race into the labyrinth leaving necho behind, "c'mon necho", "what are you waiting for even ghost has got a head start on us", necho jumps out of his skin and runs into the labyrinth after niight and wing._

_they run through portal after portal after portal, after a while its as if thier running around in circles, "hey guys wait up a second", "what is it niight?", "weve been running straight forwards for ages lets go that way", niight points to the right and sure enough theres another portal, "okay", "hey dont you think its weird we havent encountered any monsters yet", both wing and niight look wide eyed at necho, "what!?!", " thanks necho", "waydago necho youv just jinxed us", "well if there is a monster wouldnt that mean were on the right track", " hes got a point, that would mean no one else had been there yet", all three grin at each other and run for the portal and after a small flash they appear in a new room with a doorway at the end, the GM's can be seen past the doorway but before them theres a vagabond wolf and a pack of 12 wolves, " how do we know the prizes havent gone yet?", "1 the gm's would have gone and 2 the vagabond wolf is a boss monster you cant cloak past him", wing starts patting his pockets looking for the awake potion and remembers that kitty still has it, "uh guys", "dont worry wing i have a spare in my backpack", the vagabond wolf focuses in on wing as niight reaches into her bag, "necho grimtooth the pack and keep them occupied ill take the boss", the vagabond wolf starts running at wing as niight puts the awake potion in his hand, he quickly downs it and picks niight up easily and side steps dodgeing the boss monster and puts her back down so she can help necho wing quickly pulls his katars out and turns witha furious swipe into the side of the vagabond wolf, the boss wolf lands with a limps and snarls with a glance that could shatter glass all the while necho confuses the other wolves with spikes flying up from the ground and niight picking them off one at a time, wing leaps into action slicing at the vagabond wolf while it atacks back by biting his arms and legs but it jumps back as wing clips its head with the side of his katar and the wolf stand dizzy for a moment as wing stand sna places the katars next to each other and wing closes his eyes, niight notices this as the vagabond wolf shakes off its confusement and starts running at wing, "WING LOOK OUT!!", wing opens his eyes and his katars glow a deep red, the beast jumps up in the air at him, "SONIC BLOW" a red aura flashes all around as wing slices through the vagabond wolf 9 times with deadly precision then smashes it down to the ground with a finishing blow of both katars right down on his head, wing out of breath points at the GM's as the vagabond wolf and the wolves allk disappear. niight nods and runs for the gm's as ghostfenix appears in the portal, wing and necho join niight with the gm's as ghost sit crosslegged in the doorway sobbing cus someone beat him, "you are the winners of this race, as your prizes you may name any item be it a rare weapon or gear or somthing you use everyday the choice is yours", niight steps up first, "i'll take a slotted ninja suit please", necho steps up, "nothing i really want so ill just take the black cat ears head gear for kitty", "nice choices guys but im going one better, there will never be a better oppertunity. i want a fireblend", everyone looks wide eyed at wings choice, "if those are your choices we will deliver them into your care tomorrow morning and congratualtions"._

_the GM's use butterfly wings to warp out and ghost steps up to necho niight and wing, "id appreciate it if you told everyone i beat you", necho turns around in disgust, "it'll cost you", "necho leave it, we wont say anything. you can say whatever you like", "thank you, brave and speedy assasins", the 3 of them use butterflywings and warp back to aldebaran where kitty is waiting for them to necho's surprise._

_"wing i got a question? what the hell you gonna do with a fireblend", "with one i could hurt somebody, but with 2 i'm gonna slay an army", "you already have one?", "mom left it to me and delta when she left for lighthalzen", "whoa, twin fireblends. thats nuts, waydago boss", "I'll only break them out when i really need them..."_

_to be continued... stay tuned for data 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**IRO: Guild Wars, Data 3, Day Of The Porings**_

Wing, Seek, Phillee, Delta, Alexiel and Niight are on a shopping trip in Prontera Capital, people of all jobs, size and stature are going about their ways as the Prontera chivalry rush through the centre with rumors spreading around about a rampage of monsters heading to Prontera, "all this talk of rampaging monsters, like anything could ever over run Prontera, the chivalry here are the best at what they do", "that's reassuring dad, but do you think they have that coat in pink", Phillee points to a mink coat on someone's stall, "if not I'm sure we can get the dye stuffs for the job", out the corner of his eye he sees Niight cupping a huge egg in her hands and seek holding an egg incubator with Alexiel sipping on grape juice and clasping a new book in her free hand as Delta runs over to Wing, _"Yo Bro Lookie What I've Got", _Delta pulls out a Wand Of Occult and pushes it right into Wings face, "eww that's disgusting get that out of my face", "so what have you bought?", "nothing yet I might just get my helm upgraded", "aww that's no fun", "look around you Delta, its Prontera. Nothing ever changes here", just as Delta goes to look Adventurers start rushing to the south of Prontera and merchants pack up and leave. Seek, Niight and Alexiel all run over to Wing, Delta and Phillee, "Whats going on dad?", "I don't know but I'm guessing it's got something to do with all these rumors", "we should go help", "ok girls we'll go and have a look but don't interfere, people don't take to kindly to kill stealing over here", Seek and Phillee run ahead as Delta, Alexiel, Wing and Niight walk side by side down the road.

Suddenly without warning Wing zones out and a faint white and blue light speaks heavenly to him, "Pass my tests and one day we will meet, but you must prove yourself to be in my presence. Please don't let me down", "wait who are you? what tests? I don't understand" without answer the light disappears and Wing wakes up in the middle of a giant mob of porings, drops, poporings, marins and metalings. He gets up tearing through all of them and sees Seek and Phillee being attacked by a Ghostring while Delta and Niight are protecting Alexiel from a mob of metalings, as he looks around he sees a giant 25 foot tall Mastering trouncing the Prontera chivalry and has a Novice stuck in the middle of it. Wing dives underground and Grimtooth's every blob monster in the vicinity, jumps back up and shouts at Alexiel while enchanting his katars with the poisen property, Alexiel sees Wing and casts Agi up and bless on him, he runs at full speed to his daughters aid and slays the Ghostring in just 3 slashes to Seek and Phillee's surprise, "Seek go and help your uncle Delta, Phillee your with me. Were rescuing a Novice", Seek and Phillee both nod and go their separate ways as Wing turns to face the Giant Mastering.

As Seek arrives by Alexiel's side and casts fire wall, Wing and Phillee start running through the crowds of gelatinoids they notice a Priest, a Crusader and a Hunter of The Dragoon Knights Guild fighting a small swarm of Angelings, when they approach the Mastering the chivalry retreat after getting all their spears stuck in the belly of the blob from doing a spear boomerang attack, Wing skids to a stop dodging the fleeing knights and looks up at the huge Mastering, "that's the biggest damned poring I've ever seen", Phillee laughs slightly at her fathers jest and re casts Agi up and Bless on him. As the Agi up kick in he runs in close to the Mastering, but then the mastering jumps forwards in attack, Wing scrambles to a stop and runs backwards picking up phillee in his arms as he does so and moves her out of range of the monster as it come back down to earth with a huge slam as if someone had just done a belly flop into a swimming pool, Wing sets Phillee back down on her feet, Wing turns and runs super fast at the mastering and starts to run rings around it dragging his katars through its belly, the monster screeches with pain so loudly that everyone stops to look at it even all the porings top to look too, Wing stops behind it and drops down to one knee. The Mastering turns to look at him as everyone uses this opportunity to finish off the rest of the poring monsters, "ready!!", the Mastering pulls an angry face at him, "steady!!", Delta, Alexiel, Seek and Niight join Phillee as the monster leaps towards Wing in attack, "NOW!!" Wings runs 5 steps towards the Mastering in mid flight and jumps diving up through the underneath of the Mastering grabbing the Novice before it lands and Delta starts casting Lord Of Vermillion over the oversized poring, as it lands wing shoots out the top of it and lands bending both of his legs and nearly falls over but Niight stops him, Wing puts the Novice down and Seek and Phillee both look after him, Delta looks nervous while casting, "uh guys its not ready yet, keep that thing distracted, Wing and Niight both look at each other and nod before jumping into the ground in front of delta and they both start to deliver a mass load of grimtooth and the spikes drive up into the underneath of the Mastering making it impossible for it to move but it manages to turn round with a very angry expression on its face, "LORD OF VERMILLION", Delta finishes casting and large balls of fire clash down from the sky converging on the Mastering with loud impact blasts, as the light fades the Mastering is still standing but looks shocked at them, then it explodes spraying pink jelly, jellopies, fruit and everything it consumed all over the place, "dude where did you go, we got swarmed and you warped away", "what do you mean warped away? I thought that place was a dream", "yeah we were all walking towards the commotion and as you disappeared Prontera was completely flooded with poring monsters, you couldn't step anywhere without standing on one of those stupid jelly things", "their not stupid, I love them", "sorry Niight", "I don't know first there was all this light then there was voice saying I had to pass some tests before I could be in their presence", "omg you've been chosen", "chosen?", Alexiel steps forwards, "the Valkyrie is the angel dedicated to protect the gates of Asgard and she only speaks to those worthy of transcending. You have been chosen to transcend", Wing is speechless and stares wide eyed at Alexiel, "a Sin on a Holy Quest, what will they think of next", everyone folds their arms and looks at Delta as if to say thanks for ruining the moment and Delta jumps back somewhat scared, "hey he's coming to!", Phillee speaks up as the Novice wakes up and looks straight up at Seek's and Phillee's faces "that poring hit me harder than I thought, I'm seeing double", the 2 girls giggle then get up and help him up too, "hey kid how'd you get inside that Mastering?", "that was a Mastering, I thought it was a big poring, but it appeared near Izlude and I fought it there and it jumped on me, next thing I know I'm here", "I wonder what made it come to Prontera? Well its gone now", "uhm not to be rude but you guys are the first people I've met, will you be my friends?", "hmm, a new adventurer. We'll do one better you can join our guild if you want", "awesome, sure I'll join up", "what's your name kid?", "my name is Roddy sir", the novice smiles and wipes himself off of the pink jelly, "welcome to the Fullmetal Dragons, Roddy. My name is Wing Locke, I am your Guild Leader, we have a castle in Al De Baran, everyone has a room there. My daughters will take you there later, but for now I suggest you get yourself something to eat", "we'll go with him daddy", the twins speak in unison and hook themselves on each of his arms, Wing nods as they walk away with the new recruit, Delta starts laughing, "Delta shut up, their young and he needs a friend", "its not that", "what is it then?", "its just so typical, we come here for the PVP Championships and we end up getting side tracked, I wouldn't be surprised if they've already started", everyone looks surprised at Delta and Alexiel casts Agi up on everyone…..

To Be Continued… Look Out For Data 4


End file.
